<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bah Humbug Christmas by MossyBallerina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304673">A Bah Humbug Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MossyBallerina/pseuds/MossyBallerina'>MossyBallerina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect: Andromeda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, Grumpy Ryder, Holiday Fic Exchange, Holidays, Mass Effect Holiday Cheer, Post-Game(s), Reconciliation, Sexual Tension, Tempest Crew (Mass Effect) - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:49:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MossyBallerina/pseuds/MossyBallerina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first Christmas in Andromeda since the Archon was defeated and everyone is having a jolly old time celebrating-- everyone except for Sara Ryder, that is. She might have saved the galaxy, but she's been in full-on Scrooge mode ever since her ex-boyfriend, Reyes Vidal, revealed himself to be the Charlatan. She's single, unhappily sober, and why isn't there any snow?</p>
<p>But it turns out holiday cheer is contagious, and a surprise run-in with Reyes leads to some much-needed conversations. Is a Christmas miracle on the cards after all?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Ryder | Sara/Reyes Vidal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MEFFW Secret Santa Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Bah Humbug Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AinZaphir/gifts">AinZaphir</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers Secret Santa Exchange 2020! The reuqest was for emotionally complicated Ryder/Reyes with Sara deciding whether or not she can trust Reyes. It was a lot of fun to write, and I hope I delivered!</p>
<p>While there's no actual smut in it, it's rated M for sexual themes and references, and there miiiight be a part 2 later. A smutty part 2. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Have yourself a merry little Christmas…”</em>
</p>
<p>Sara Ryder frowned in the general direction of the speakers that were blasting Christmas music. “Is this really necessary?”</p>
<p>“It’s our first Christmas in Andromeda,” Cora said, hanging up a strand of tinsel. “And the theme is retro Christmas’ of old. What’s wrong with some thematically appropriate music?”</p>
<p>“We’re in <em>Andromeda</em>,” Sara pointed out. “Sweet baby Jesus was born and died thousands of years ago in a completely different galaxy. Why are we still celebrating his birth?”</p>
<p>“We had a rough start in Andromeda,” Cora said. “Which I’m sure I don’t need to remind you of. And now that the Archon’s dead, things are looking more hopeful, but it’s still been a rough ride. People could use some cheer.”</p>
<p>“And that means celebrating some random dude who has absolutely no influence on this galaxy? Shouldn’t we be asking the angara what <em>they</em> do this time of year?”</p>
<p>Cora sighed, finishing with the tinsel. “Christmas means a lot to many people. A lot of humans. And Port Meridian is predominantly a human settlement. We thought a traditional Christmas party could bring some much-needed cheer, and help people feel settled and welcome in their new home.”</p>
<p>“Ugh.” Sara flopped onto a chair with a dramatic sigh.</p>
<p>“What’s with the ‘bah humbug’ attitude?” Cora asked, looking up from the next strand of tinsel she was detangling.</p>
<p>“I don’t have an attitude,” Sara scowled, slouching further down in the chair.</p>
<p>“Hey, Cora, have you seen—oh hey, Ryder,” Liam said, walking in through the door. “What’s with the attitude?”</p>
<p>“See?” Cora said.</p>
<p>“I do <em>not</em> have an attitude,” Sara muttered. She picked up one of the strands of tinsel from the table and plastered a smile on her face. “See? Yay, Christmas! Yay, decorating! Yay, holiday cheer!”</p>
<p>Cora and Liam both gave her a strange look, and Sara sighed, dropping the tinsel. “Okay, fine. Maybe I’m just in a bad mood.”</p>
<p>“But it’s Christmas!” Liam said. “And we’re throwing an epic party for everyone in Meridian. You got something against Christmas?”</p>
<p>“No,” Sara said, scrunching up her face. When it became clear that Cora and Liam wouldn’t drop the issue until she admitted what was on her mind, she sighed. “It’s not Christmas. It just… doesn’t <em>feel</em> like Christmas. I mean, look outside! It’s warm and sunny. And we’re in a completely different galaxy, so it doesn’t even make sense to celebrate Jesus’ birth. Jesus couldn’t give two shits about the Andromeda galaxy.”</p>
<p>“Well, Christmas has become a secular holiday for a lot of people,” Cora said. “It represents family, good cheer and togetherness. And we could all use a bit of that.”</p>
<p>Jaal walked into the atrium just then, and Sara looked up, eager for a distraction, eager for someone she could sway to her side.</p>
<p>“Jaal! Perfect timing. What do you think about Christmas? It’s weird, isn’t it, celebrating a holiday from a different galaxy? Surely the angaran people don’t want us taking over and forcing our celebrations on everyone else, right?”</p>
<p>“Right, those aren’t leading questions at all,” Cora muttered, rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>Jaal frowned. “Actually, I think it’s a wonderful idea. Liam has been telling me all about the traditions of Christmas, and I look forward to learning more about it. The melding of our cultures can be beautiful.”</p>
<p>“Don’t the angara have their own holiday traditions?” Sara pressed, desperate for someone to take her side.</p>
<p>“We have plenty,” Jaal said. “But none right now. I didn’t realize you were so interested in angaran culture and traditions, Sara, I would happily teach you about our important holidays.”</p>
<p>“Don’t mind Sara,” Cora said. “She’s just being grouchy. Hey, Jaal, you’re pretty tall—would you mind helping me with the tinsel?”</p>
<p>“Oh hey, I know something to cheer you up,” Liam said, rummaging around in the decorations box and emerging with a sprig of mistletoe. “Maybe you can lure a certain someone under here.”</p>
<p>“Liam,” Cora muttered, elbowing him in the ribs, as she jerked her head towards Sara and fixed him with a pointed look. “Shush.”</p>
<p>“Oh right, sorry,” Liam said.</p>
<p>Sara sighed. “It’s fine, you guys don’t need to tiptoe around the issue. I am completely over Reyes Vidal.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad to hear it,” Cora said. “… because I invited him to the holiday party.”</p>
<p>“You WHAT?!” Sara asked, leaping up from her chair. “I thought this was a party for people in Port Meridian. Why is Reyes invited?”</p>
<p>“It’s party for everyone in Port Meridian <em>plus</em> those who have helped us get this far,” Cora said. “Much as I disliked him at first, Reyes has proven himself to be a useful ally. Ditaeon is thriving, and Reyes has had a large role to play in that.”</p>
<p>“Okay, but if Ditaeon is thriving, why not invite Christmas Tate?” Sara asked. “Hell, his name is even Christmas! Why Reyes?”</p>
<p>“Mayor Tate is <em>also</em> invited,” Cora said. “What’s the big deal? You said you’re completely over Reyes.”</p>
<p>“I am,” Sara grumbled, but she knew she wasn’t convincing anyone—not even herself. Truth be told, her feelings about Reyes Vidal were complicated. It had been a few months since the Archon had been defeated, which meant that Sara suddenly had a lot of time on her hands. And that led to thinking about things she shouldn’t be thinking about, like a certain handsome smuggler. She hadn’t spoken to Reyes since that fateful afternoon in the caves when he’d revealed himself to be the Charlatan. And revealed that everything had been a lie.</p>
<p>Oh, sure, he’d <em>said</em> his feelings for her were genuine, but when he’d lied about everything else, how was she supposed to believe him? How was she supposed to <em>trust</em> him, after all that? The man she’d been falling in love with was a liar, a fraud—a charlatan. The name said it all.</p>
<p>“Look, Ryder, it’s just one day,” Cora said. “One small party. And I think it would mean a lot to the people to see the Pathfinder there, celebrating our fresh start in Andromeda. Can you please just put on a good face for a few hours and play nice with Reyes? And then you can sulk in peace.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Sara said, picking up a garland of cedar and holly and hanging it over the doorway, a bright—but forced—smile on her face. “Welcome to our Christmas party! Let’s all drink eggnog and sing carols and celebrate new beginnings in Andromeda!”</p>
<p>Her voice was too tight, too high, and her smile probably looked more like a grimace—it certainly felt like it. But she could do this. She would pretend to be the cheery Pathfinder that everyone wanted her to be, and she would avoid Reyes, and then after a few hours, she could go back to sulking. Alone. In her quarters, where no one could judge her, and as far away from Reyes’ stupid, handsome face as possible.</p>
<p>“How’s that?” Sara asked, her fake smile still plastered on.</p>
<p>Cora sighed. “I guess it’s all I can ask for.”</p>
<p>“That is scary,” Jaal muttered, clearly disturbed by Sara’s fake smile.</p>
<p><em>Just a few hours</em>, Sara repeated to herself, like a mantra. It would be a big party, so it should be easy enough to avoid Reyes. And there would be booze at the party. And then she could retreat to her quarters, have a good cry, and watch a bad movie—what was the opposite of a Christmas movie?</p>
<p>Maybe she should smuggle a bottle of wine out of the party, bring it to her quarters.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>“We wish you a merry Christmas…”</em>
</p>
<p>The party was in full swing, and Sara scowled into her eggnog. Her heavily spiked, boozy eggnog. She might have to play the role as Pathfinder and give people hope and spread cheer for new beginnings in Andromeda, but no way was she was going to do it sober.</p>
<p>They’d set up the atrium for the party, with the back right corner serving as the kitchen. There were cookies of all kind—both levo and dextro friendly, of course—and drinks ranging from eggnog to mulled wine. The kitchen was where Sara was hiding, out of sight, free to just sip her eggnog and ignore everyone. Maybe she should stop adding rum to her eggnog and just drink the rum plain instead.</p>
<p>In fact, she decided that was a brilliant idea, and crouched down to rummage around the stash of alcohol on the shelf below the punch bowl full of eggnog. Sure, the alcohol was there to add little splashes to individual cups of eggnog, or maybe even make a cocktail or two, but no one would dare reprimand the Pathfinder for guzzling it straight from the bottle, right? Port Meridian wouldn’t even <em>exist</em> without her.</p>
<p>“Aha!” she said, triumphantly pulling out a bottle of whiskey—on second thought, drinking rum straight from the bottle hadn’t seemed like the best idea. But her triumph didn’t last, as she smacked her head against something.</p>
<p>“Ouch,” a voice muttered. A very familiar voice.</p>
<p>Sara slowly got to her feet, one hand holding the bottle of whiskey, the other rubbing the back of her head. Surely, her luck wasn’t <em>that</em> bad? But as she stood up, she realized her luck was indeed that bad, because standing right behind her at the punch bowl, eggnog dripping down his shirt, was Reyes Vidal.</p>
<p>They were both silent for a long moment, the eggnong slowly dripping down Reyes’ shirt as they both just stared at each other. Eventually, Reyes was the first to break the silence.</p>
<p>“Nice hat,” he offered up.</p>
<p>Sara self-consciously touched her head, righting the ridiculous Santa hat—Cora had insisted—that had gotten knocked askew. “Cora made me wear it. Um. Sorry about your shirt.”</p>
<p>“Ah, it’s okay,” Reyes said, grabbing some napkins and mopping up his shirt. “How’s your head?”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Sara said, rubbing at the spot. It was a little tender, but she’d had worse.</p>
<p>There was another long, awkward silence, and Reyes helped himself to more eggnog.</p>
<p>“So. Whiskey,” he finally said, gesturing at the bottle in Sara’s hands. “I didn’t realize this was <em>that</em> kind of party.”</p>
<p>“Ah,” Sara said. She’d almost forgotten that she was still holding it. “It’s not. Not really. I, um, am kind of sulking.”</p>
<p>Reyes rose an eyebrow. “Sulking? Whatever for?”</p>
<p>“I just…” Sara trailed off, biting her lip. She couldn’t exactly tell Reyes that he was one of the main reasons she was sulking—she missed him, but she wasn’t sure if she could trust him, and the conflict between her head and her heart was driving her crazy. But <em>telling</em> him that she wasn’t sure if she could trust him seemed like a bad idea.</p>
<p>“It’s just… been a lot, y’know?” Sara said instead, shrugging slightly.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Reyes said. Another awkward pause. “I assume your brother is doing well and has recovered?”</p>
<p>Sara nodded. “Yeah, Scott’s back to his usual, annoying self.” She shifted from foot to foot, feeling self-conscious about her appearance. Her santa hat was skewed atop her mussed up, frizzy curls and she was holding a bottle of whiskey in one hand, that she’d basically just admitted she was planning on getting drunk on. What must he be thinking about her?</p>
<p>“Reyes, I—” she started to say.</p>
<p>“Sara—” Reyes said at the same time, and they both paused, flushing. “Sorry. Go ahead.”</p>
<p>“I was just going to say that I’ve heard Ditaeon is thriving,” she said, clutching the bottle of whiskey to her chest as if she were a child and it was her comfort item. “And that you’ve been a big reason for that.”</p>
<p>“Ah yes.” Reyes scratched the back of his neck, looking uncomfortable. “It’s been a pleasure, working closely with Mayor Tate, and helping secure the Initiative’s presence on Kadara.”</p>
<p>Sara just nodded, chewing on her lower lip. “I’m glad to hear it.”</p>
<p>Another awkward pause. Reyes shifted and Sara kept ripping the skin off of her bottom lip as she steadily chewed on it.</p>
<p>“Look, Sara…” Reyes started to say. “Can we talk?”</p>
<p>“I… I’d like that,” Sara said, considering her words carefully. It had been nearly six months since she’d spoken to Reyes. Six months since the cave in Draullir when everything changed. And there was a part of her that was still angry and wondered if he could be trusted, or if he was just doing all of this for his own gain and would betray her and the Initiative the first chance he got.</p>
<p>But he’d been helping the Initiative get settled on Kadara, in Ditaeon. And even though the name Charlatan didn’t exactly inspire confidence, he <em>was</em> running Kadara Port better than Sloane. The crime rate had gone down, and Kadara was on its way towards becoming a genuinely lovely planet. Maybe it was time to give Reyes a second chance, or at least hear him out.</p>
<p>“Really?” Reyes’ face broke into a grin. “I was worried you’d say no.”</p>
<p>Sara shook her head. “We’re both adults, Reyes. Maybe a conversation will be good for us. Let’s um… go somewhere a little more secluded?”</p>
<p>Reyes arched an eyebrow. “Really? I was thinking we could have a conversation about our relationship and what the future will look like right out in the middle of the party. The reindeer antlers and santa hats really set the mood, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>Despite her reservations, Sara couldn’t help but laugh. Reyes’ easy wit was one of the things that had first attracted her to him. “I think they’re doing an ugly sweater contest,” she added. “Maybe you should join.”</p>
<p>Reyes pressed a hand against his chest. “Why, Sara Ryder, I’m hurt. I didn’t think you had it in you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah well, defeating the Archon and saving the cluster turns out to be a real confidence booster. Who knew?”</p>
<p>Reyes chuckled. “I like it. Do you want to go for a walk, somewhere quiet?”</p>
<p>Sara nodded and glanced back at the party going on in the atrium behind them. She half wondered if she should tell someone that she was stepping out, so they wouldn’t worry, but everyone seemed preoccupied. Liam was laughing at Jaal, who was trying fruitcake for the first time—and not enjoying it much, judging by the expression on his face. Peebee had seemingly had too much to drink, judging by her chaotic movements, and was dancing to “Let It Snow" atop a coffee table.</p>
<p>Vetra and Drax were huddled together in a corner on the other end of the room, too far away to hear, but if the two of them were conspiring, it was likely not something Sara wanted to interrupt. Cora couldn’t be seen, but was likely flitting around, making sure everything ran smoothly.</p>
<p>The sight of everyone being so happy put a sour taste in Sara’s mouth again. They were all acting like it was just another Christmas, but it wasn’t. She missed her dad. She missed snow. She missed <em>Reyes</em>. Scott had sensed her bad mood earlier, but she’d brushed him off, not wanting to ruin his holiday. But the more she saw of people celebrating, being happy, the more she wanted to sulk and pout and tear down the stupid tinsel decorations. She wanted to remind everyone that <em>some</em> people couldn’t celebrate properly because <em>some</em> people were dealing with missing family members and really hot ex-boyfriends who may or may not be trustworthy.</p>
<p>And of course, by some people, she meant herself. She knew she wasn’t being fair, but she couldn’t help it. This was why she’d wanted to avoid people this holiday season—so she could sulk in peace and not disrupt everyone else’s happiness.</p>
<p>“Sara?” Reyes asked, bringing Sara back to reality. “Is everything alright?”</p>
<p>“Fine,” she said, her voice a bit harsher than she meant it. “Sorry. I’m just… a bit tense. Come on, let’s get out of here.”</p>
<p>Sara led Reyes back out through the party, doing her past to act nonchalant and sneak past any expectant party guests who might be hoping to talk to the Pathfinder. Luckily, in a sea of santa hats and reindeer antlers—clearly Cora had been passing them out as party favors—one more wasn’t too noticeable, and Reyes and Sara managed to escape out the back without drawing attention to themselves.</p>
<p>Outside, it was a beautiful day in Port Meridian. Sunny and temperate, the type of weather where you might want a light sweater but didn’t need any kind of real warmth. Light, fluffy clouds dotted the blue sky, and the grass was green, but it all felt so <em>wrong</em>. Christmas was supposed to be snow and ice and freezing temperatures. Granted, seeing as Sara had grown up on the Citadel, she wasn’t exactly used to <em>real</em> snow, but there were always holo parks that simulated winter. And all the vids showed fat, fluffy snowflakes falling from the skies as a key part of Christmas.</p>
<p>“So…” Reyes said, shoving his hands into his pants pockets. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Sara shuffled her feet. Maybe it was better to skip the pleasantries and just rip the band-aid off. “Look, Reyes. I don’t know what you’ve been up to in these past six months, and I’m not entirely sure I <em>want </em>to know, given your rather shady history. But I’ve been having a shitty Christmas, and I need you to know how hard this has been for me, and how much I still think about the cave. You broke my trust in you, you <em>lied</em> to me, and now you just show up again and pretend everything is okay? How dare you, Reyes Vidal. How <em>dare</em> you.”</p>
<p>The words tumbled out of her mouth, harsher than she’d intended, but she couldn’t take them back, and she wasn’t even sure if she wanted to—she’d spent so long playing peacemaker, trying to reconcile Reyes’ lies with the good he was now doing on Kadara. But that was her as the Pathfinder. As his ex-girlfriend, she needed answers and explanations. She needed to hear his justifications for breaking his heart.</p>
<p>Or else maybe she’d test just how strong her biotics had gotten over the past several months of fighting and see how far she could throw someone these days.</p>
<p>“Ouch,” Reyes muttered. “But I can admit I deserved that. The truth is, I also think about the cave all the time. And the look on your face when you realized that I was the Charlatan.”</p>
<p>“And?” Sara asked, crossing her arms.</p>
<p>Reyes sighed. “I’m sorry, Sara. I truly am. I told you that day that I didn’t want to ruin how you looked at me. You looked at me like I was someone worthy, someone who <em>meant</em> something. Not just a washed up pilot and third-rate smuggler. Or worse, a murderer and liar.”</p>
<p>“So… you didn’t want me to look at you like a liar,” Sara said. “And you decided that the best way to do that was by lying to me.”</p>
<p>Reyes gave a self-deprecating chuckle and shook his head. “I know. Not my smartest move. And I can’t change what happened in the past, much as I regret my choices and wish I could. All I ever wanted was to do right by you, Sara. I’ve been trying to prove that these past six months, but I understand if it isn’t enough. But I swear to you, if I could change my actions, I would.”</p>
<p>Sara exhaled noisily, blowing an errant curl out of her face. Something in her softened at the sight of Reyes looking so genuinely remorseful—his shoulders slumped over, his hands stuffed in his pockets, a wry smile on his face.</p>
<p>“I just need to know I can trust you,” she said softly. “I’ve missed you so much, but I can’t do this again if I think you’re still lying to me.”</p>
<p>“I’ve missed you too,” Reyes said. “And I’m sorry. I should have been honest with you from the start. The lie of omission started out small, and then I didn’t know how to stop. I am not an honest man by nature, Sara. I lie and steal and cheat, and I never felt any remorse for it. It was all I knew. But then you came around, and you made me want to be a better man. And I know I messed that up, but I promise you I am trying to make up for my sins.”</p>
<p>“I’ve noticed,” Sara whispered. “I know you’ve done a lot to help get Ditaeon off the ground and balance the tensions between the Initiative and the Outcasts. I really do appreciate that.”</p>
<p>Reyes chuckled. “Not the most romantic gesture, but I want to prove to you that I am trying. I know it would take a miracle for you to forgive me, but I hope we can at least be friends. And if you decide to give me a second chance, I promise I won't let you down again. No more secrets.”</p>
<p>“Well…” Sara said, taking a small step forward towards him. “It <em>is</em> Christmas. I hear that miracles are kinda par for the course.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Reyes said, arching an eyebrow. “Is that so?”</p>
<p>Sara nodded and stepped forward again, close enough that she could put a hand on his chest. “Mhmm. And it just so happens that really handsome, repentant smugglers are high on the list for miracles. Lucky you.”</p>
<p>“That <em>is</em> awfully fortunate,” Reyes agreed, his voice low and grumbly.</p>
<p>“Kiss me, Reyes,” Sara whispered, her reservations melting away. He’d worked hard to prove he was a changed man, and it was time she took a leap of faith and believe him.</p>
<p>Reyes hastily agreed to her request, bending his head to capture her lips in his. The kiss started out gentle, but it had been too long for both of them, and it soon turned greedy and desperate. Reyes’ tongue danced around Sara’s mouth as he placed a hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer, and she let out a small gasp.</p>
<p>The passionate kiss was broken as Reyes reached up to tangle a hand in her hair, only to knock Sara’s santa hat askew, causing it to fall down over her eyes, and she pulled away, frowning.</p>
<p>“Stupid santa hat.”</p>
<p>Reyes laughed and pushed it aside. “I don’t know… I rather like you in it.”</p>
<p>“And I rather like <em>you</em> with less clothes on,” Sara said, walking her fingers down Reyes’ chest. “Maybe it’s time you changed out of that sweater that I spilled eggnogs on.”</p>
<p>Reyes leaned down to nip at her ear. “Is that what you want, Sara? Do you want me to take my clothes off? Do you want me to fuck you?”</p>
<p>Sara shivered at the thrill of lust that ran down her spine at his words. “Yes. God, yes.”</p>
<p>“Well.” Reyes straightened back up, pulling away from her. “Be a good girl and maybe you’ll get your Christmas wish.”</p>
<p>Sara whined at the sudden lack of contact—he always knew just what to say to rile her up, and then leave her hanging until she begged him for more. It was infuriating, especially since he knew she liked it far too much.</p>
<p>“Let’s get out of here,” she said, unable to stop herself from blushing at the thought of all the things she wanted Reyes to do to her. “I saved the galaxy, and I think I deserve a reward for that.”</p>
<p>“My, someone’s impatient,” Reyes chuckled. “But your wish is my command. Where to?”</p>
<p>Sara paused, considering. “Anywhere but here?”</p>
<p>“Well…” Reyes said. “I do have a small ship nearby. I can take you anywhere in the galaxy.”</p>
<p>“As long as I’m with you, I don’t care,” Sara said. “Take me where you please.”</p>
<p>She only realized the implication of her words after she said them, and her cheeks flushed bright red when the double meaning sunk in.</p>
<p>“Oh, I will,” Reyes said, whispering in her ear as he leaned close. “I will take you again and again, Sara. In the cockpit, over the kitchen table, in my bed, anywhere I damn please. I will fuck you until you can’t walk straight, can’t <em>think</em> straight. It has been hell without you these past six months, and I will show you what you’ve been missing.”</p>
<p>Sara’s knees buckled and a low whine escaped her as the lust threatened to overwhelm her. “Reyes.”</p>
<p>“Yes?” he asked, giving her that infuriating smirk she loved to hate.</p>
<p>“Shut up and take me back to your ship already.”</p>
<p>Reyes just laughed. “Your wish is my command. Merry Christmas, Sara.”</p>
<p>“Merry Christmas, Reyes,” she said. Maybe there was no snow, and maybe celebrating Christmas in Andromeda seemed a little weird still. It was an imperfect holiday, but that was okay. She had Reyes again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>